


A Studious Lily ((for Sam))

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Hogwarts Head Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-25
Updated: 2008-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: First  off, I should say that I drew this for Sam (ThundersShadow) who's birthday was earlier this month, just in case my handwritten note to the right didn't tick you off, haha.So this is a 7th year Lily, studying, or taking notes in class ((whichever you prefer to imagine her doing)) James was originally supposed to be in this picture as well but after I drew Lily, it just felt complete, to me so I left her as is.I've never drawn Lily with bangs/a fringe before, but I think it suits her-- what do you think? Come to think of it, I've never drawn Lily with her hair up, though in the back of my mind, I always imagined her to be the sort to pull her hair up while she was working...On a small side note, I think eventually, I will try adding James in just to see how it turns out, in which case, I would imagine Lily to be doing some Head student work with James looking over her shoulder.Drawn in graphite pencil, as is my preferred medium. *grins*





	A Studious Lily ((for Sam))

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
